warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Rabbit Transit
Rabbit Transit is an 8-minute Looney Tunes cartoon, directed by Friz Freleng, released in 1947, and starring Bugs Bunny and Cecil Turtle. Cecil and Bugs had previously raced each other in 1941's Tortoise Beats Hare and 1943's Tortoise Wins by a Hare. This cartoon was their final encounter. Unlike Tortoise Wins by a Hare, this cartoon presumes that Bugs and Cecil have never met before now. Title The title is a play on the phrase "rapid transit." Plot While relaxing in a steam bath, Bugs reads about the original fable and, as he did reading the credits of Tortoise Beats Hare, becomes incensed at the idea of a turtle outrunning a rabbit. Cecil, also in the steam bath, claims that he could outrun Bugs, prompting Bugs to challenge him to a race (again, as in Tortoise Beats Hare, although at least here Bugs receives some provocation). This time, Bugs and Cecil agree to no cheating. Cecil, however, quickly reveals that his shell is now rocket propelled, allowing him to go a surprising combination between fast and slow. Bugs does his best to steal, dismantle, and destroy the device, but all to little effect. In the end, however, Bugs does manage to top the turtle and crosses the finish line first. Nevertheless, it is Cecil who has the last laugh when he rooks the rabbit into confessing to "doing 100 easy"—in a 30-miles-per-hour zone. Bugs is taken away by the police to enjoy his victory—behind bars. Cecil closes out the cartoon by saying Bugs' famous line, "Ain't I a...um...stinker?". Gallery Availability *VHS - Cartoon Moviestars: Bugs! *Laserdisc - Cartoon Moviestars: Bugs! and Elmer! *VHS - Bugs Bunny Collection: Bugs Bunny's Zaniest Toons *Laserdisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 1, Side 10: The Art of Bugs *VHS - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 10: The Art of Bugs *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2, Disc One *Blu-Ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 2, Disc Trivia Notes *This was the final cartoon in the 1946-47 season. *AAP, Associated Artists Productions, acquired the rights to air all three Cecil cartoons, throughout the 1950s-1980s. The cartoons rights later changed hands until reached through Time Warner in 1996. Since that merger, it is now available restored on DVD. External Links *Rabbit Transit at SuperCartoons.net *Rabbit Transit at B99.TV Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Bugs Bunny Category:Bugs Bunny shorts Category:Cecil the Turtle Category:Cecil the Turtle shorts Category:Bugs and Cecil shorts Category:Directed by Friz Freleng Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Story by Michael Maltese Category:Written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Story by Tedd Pierce Category:Written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Story by Michael Maltese and Tedd Pierce Category:Written by Michael Maltese and Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce and Michael Maltese Category:Animation by Manuel Perez Category:Animated by Manuel Perez Category:Cartoons animated by Manuel Perez Category:Animation by Ken Champin Category:Animated by Ken Champin Category:Cartoons animated by Ken Champin Category:Animation by Virgil Ross Category:Animated by Virgil Ross Category:Cartoons animated by Virgil Ross Category:Layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Backgrounds by Phil DeGuard Category:Cartoon layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Phil DeGuard Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling Category:1947 films Category:1947 shorts Category:1947 Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s films Category:1940s Category:Animated shorts Category:Shorts Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Vitaphone short films Category:The Tortoise and The Hare Category:The Tortoise and the Hare shorts